Missed Spell
by SabrinaBrigita18
Summary: Bagaimana bisa Draco dan Hermione bisa berada di KHS dan apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke dan Sakura?/ RnR please!


**"Missed Spell"**

**Summary**: Sebuah kejadian menyebabkan Draco dan Hermione tersesat di suatu tempat yang menurut mereka aneh. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan KHS dan SasuSaku?.

**_DracoxHermione SasukexSakura_**

**_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling_**

Collab with **_CherryGold26_**

KELAS RAMUAN PROFESOR SLUGHORN

"Anak-anak, sekarang kita akan membuat ramuan pemindah, siapkam kuali-kuali kalian dan bahan-bahannya dapat dilihat di buku masing-masing pada halaman 45 b," pintah Prof Slughorn.

Semua anak-anak sedang menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibuat ramuan kecuali, kedua tokoh utama kita ini, yaitu Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy. Mereka terlihat sedang adu mulut untuk mengambil bahan-bahan yang akan mereka gunakan.

"Ferret! Cepat ambil kualinya biar aku yang mengambil bahan-bahannya," ujar Hermione dengan nada memerintah namun tegas. Draco memutar bola matanya, "Kenapa tidak kau saja sih?! Biar aku yang mengambil bahannya dan kau mengambil kualinya! Aku tidak ingin mengotori tanganku!" Protes Draco. "Dasar, Ferret tukang perintah!" Kata Hermione dengan nada mengejek.

"Bahan!" Ujar Draco.

"Kuali!"

"Bahan!"

"Kuali!"

Adu mulut pun berlanjut, sampai author jadi bingung memisahkan mereka berdua. Dengan terpaksa dan juga sudah merasa lelah, akhirnya Draco mengalah. "Oke! Aku akan mengambil kuali, tetapi kau harus melakukan sesuatu padaku," kata Draco sambil memasang seringaiannya. Hermione mendengus. "Apa sesuatu itu?" Tanya Hermione penasaran.

Sebelum mengatakan apa sesuatu yang harus dilakukan Hermione, tiba-tiba mereka merasakan sesuatu dan mendengar suara.

CRRIIINGG!

"Hah! Di mana kita?" Pekik Draco sambil memandang sekelilingnya.

"Kita sekarang berada di dunia muggle," kata Hermione.

"Apa?! Kau pasti bercanda Granger!" Draco tidak percaya bahwa dia ada di dunia Muggle yang sebenarnya dunia ini adalah dunia yang paling dia tidak impikan atau bisa dibilang dunia yang dibencinya. Kemudian dia memasang wajah seriusnya kembali, "Sepertinya kita dimantrai seseorang, Apa kau melihatnya?" Tanya Draco pada Hermione.

Hermione mengingat kembali, dia teringat dia sedikit melihat Neville mengarahkan tongkat pada mereka, tapi Hermione tidak yakin kalau yang melakukan itu adalah Neville. Tetapi satu bukti yang dapat memperjelas semua ini, Hermione tahu Neville sering salah menyebutkan mantra sehingga dia yakin yang melakukan itu adalah Neville.

"Ya, aku melihatnya," seru Hermione. Draco yang penasaran menatap Hermione.

"Siapa Granger?"

"Aku sempat melihat Neville sedang mengarahkan tongkatnya kearah kita, ya aku yakin itu."

"Cih, dasar si Neville tidak pernah menyebutkan mantra yang benar, awas saja kalau aku sudah kembali." Lalu Draco dan Hermione berjalan menyusuri koridor tempat tersebut.

TEMPAT LAIN...

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pink sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang cowok berambut raven dengan model mencuat berdua adalah Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka berdua diperintahkan oleh Orochimaru-sensei, guru Biologi mereka yang sangat ditakuti oleh setiap murid di Konoha High School, dan itulah yang membuat Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke tidak bisa membantah perintah sensei mereka itu untuk mengambil kertas Orochimaru-sensei yang tertinggal di Laboratorium Biologi mereka. Saat sudah berada di lamtai tiga, tidak sengaja Sasuke dan Sakura menabrak dua pasang anak manusia, yang tidak dikenal mereka.

"Ka-Kalian siapa?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat Draco dan Hermione. "K-Kami...ah! Aku Hermione Granger dan ini temanku Draco Malfoy," seru Hermione sambil tersenyum lebar. Sakura membalas senyuman Hermione sementara Sasuke dan Draco memasang wajah datar mereka berdua.

"Ah, Kalau begitu salam kenal Hermione-chan dan Draco-san! Aku Haruno Sakura dan ini pacarku, Uchiha Sasuke." Hermione merasa aneh saat namanya dipanggil dengan embel-embel 'chan' dibelakangnya. "Oh ya! Kalian kenapa bisa ada disini?" Akhirnya pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Sakura, sedangkan Hermione mencoba tetap senyum. "Kami tersesat Sakura," kata Hermione.

"Tersesat? Bagaimana bisa? dan juga kenapa kalian memakai baju serba hitam?" Tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi, membuat Draco risih mendengar suara Sakura.

"Cih! Pinky aneh," gumam Draco dan ternyata dapat didengar oleh Sasuke, sontak Sasuke tidak terima dan protes kepada Draco. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'pinky aneh' HAH!" Ujar Sasuke sambil menatap Draco tajam dengan mata onyxnya yang memikat siapa saja itu. Hermione yang merasa tidak enak mencoba menenangkan keadaan saat ini. "Ah..maafkan temanku," kata Hermione sopan.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kalian ikut kami, aku yakin kalian tidak punya tempat tinggal," kata Sakura tulus.

"Ti-tidak apa Sakura, kami akan mencari tempat tinggal yang lain," tolak Hermione dengan halua, tetapi Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak apa, lagian kami disini asrama, nanti kami akan mengatakan kalian adalah saudara kami." Sakura tersenyum begitu juga Hermione, tetapi kita lihat dua cowok yang berwajah tampan tetapi dingin ini, terlihat mereka saling melempar deathglare mereka masing-masing.

"Nah, biar kami tunjukkan tempat-tempat yang ada disini, dan soal pembagian kamar, biar Hermione-chan tidur denganku dan Draco-san tidur dengan Sasuke-kun." Sakura berkata dengan wajah polosnya tanpa menyadari kedua cowok itu sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang kau katakan Sakura? Mana mau aku sekamar dengan dia," kata Sasuke sambil menatap sinis pada Draco. Draco mendecih, "Memang siapa juga yang maj sekamar denganmu!" Ujar Draco dia berniat mengeluarkan tongkatnya yang ada disakunya, tetapi Hermione segera menahan tangannya setelah melihat gelagat Draco itu.

"Ingat? Kita di dunia muggle, jangan sampai kau menggunakan sihir kita bisa ketahuan, tahan dulu emosimu sebelum kita menemukan cara kembali ke Hogwarts, ayo!" Bisik Hermione dan segera menarik Draco mengikuti Sasuke dan Sakura.

Setelah beberpa lama berkeliling di KHS yang lumayan besar, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk ke asrama . Setelah sampai diperbatasan asrama cowok dan cewek, Sakura memerintahkan Sasuke untuk menunjukkan kamarnya pada Draco, setelah itu Sakura langsung pergi ke kamarnya diikuti Hermione.

KAMAR ASRAMA KHS

"Ini kamarku Hermione-chan, selama ini aku selalu tidur sendiri padahal seharusnya dua orang, jadi kau bisa tidur dikasur yang ada disana." Sakura menujuk kasur yang berada disebelah kasurnya sendiri.

"Terima kasih Sakura, kau sudah banyak membantuku bersama temanku," kata Hermione,Sakura mengangguk. "Baik! Jadi selama disini kau bisa memakai pakaianku kok, jujur saja aku merasah aneh dengan pakaianmu, maaf ya." Hermione mengangguk, suasana di KHS mengingatkannya suasana di Hogwarts.

Di kamar Sasuke dan Draco, mereka terlihat belum akrab layaknya Sakura dan Hermione. "Disini tempatku dan disini tempatku, selama kau disini, jangan pernah menyentuh barangku!" Kata Sasuke dingin, lalu dia mengambil beberapa pakaiannya dan melemparnya ditempat tidur Draco. "Untuk sementara kau disini, kau bisa pakai bajuku. Lalu Sasuke berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Terserah kau saja."

SEMENTARA ITU DI HOGWARTS...

"Apa kau melihat kedua ketua murid laki-laki dan perempuan?" Tanya Profesor McGonagall pada Harry dan Ginny yang sedang berjalan bersama.

"Tidak Prof, memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Harry dan Ginny.

"Mereka tidak memgikuti tiga pelajaran tadi."

"Coba lihat di asrama mereka Prof," usul Ginny pada Profesor McGonagall dan sang profesor pun menyetujuinya dan pergi ke asrama.

Depan lukisan asrama ketua murid...

"Pixies," kata Prof McGonagall. Ia mulai mencari kedua ketua murid tersebut tapi tak kunjung ketemu.

"Gawat mereka tidak ada," gumam profesor.

Profesor langsung berlari ke aula dan mengumumkan bahwa kedua ketua murid telah hilang dan memerintahkan semuanya untuk mencari mereka berdua.

"Kalian semua sekarang, mulai mencari ketua murid lelaki dan ketua murid perempuan!"

Harry dan Ron mondar-mandir berpikir, mengapa teman baik mereka bisa menghilang bersama si Ferret. Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar siara teriakan dari asrama mereka.

"ARGGHH!" Neville berteriak sangat kuat dan membuat Harry dan Ron menghampirinya..

"Neville? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Harry.

Neville mencoba tenang lalu berkata. "Baiklah..aku akan menjelaskan semuanya," kata Neville. Ron mengerutkan alisnya, "Tentang apa?" Tanya Ron.

"Te-tentang ketua murid putra dan putri menghilang. Ceritanya begini, tadi siang di kelas pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam, aku salah mengucapkan mantra dan ternyata mantra itu terarah kepada kedua ketua murid," jelas Neville lalu menunduk.

"APA!" Teriak Harry dan Ron terkejut secara bersamaan.

TBC

Review Please!


End file.
